WOL Outtakes
by BelleDean
Summary: Various POVs from Winter of Love. Please read Winter of Love before bothering with any of these outtakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Many thanks to my betas Reamhar & KCerena.**

**I'd recommend reading my story "Winter of Love" – before reading these outtakes. They kind of don't make sense if you haven't read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19/20 – EPOV Outtake **

Everything snapped into place that night. Bella was standing in her pajamas by the window apologizing for something she didn't have to and the sight of her mesmerized me. Her words barely registered with me. All I could do at first was stare at her. I'd spent all afternoon thinking of how to apologize and nothing seemed quite adequate. Bella's hair hung lose around her face and she looked so pretty in the glow of the faint light created by the small lamb by her bedside; her hair shimmered in different shades of red and brown and her skin seemed to glow.

When Charlie asked her whether she liked me and she confirmed it, my heart sunk a little. And, yeah, I know this makes me sound not only stupid, but also like a complete pussy. What did I expect? Grand declarations of her undying love for me - to her father no less - while I was hiding underneath her bed? Never mind that I couldn't even utter those words to her myself.

Alice's admonishments were ringing in my ears. There was no need for her to tell me I was in love with Bella. I remembered the exact time when it first hit me - our first night at the boathouse when I'd made her cry. She stormed down the stairs and suddenly I was scared shitless that I'd lost her. It felt like someone had just kicked me in the gut and all I wanted to do was roll around the floor for a while until the pain went away. Only it would never go away unless I ran after her. The most obvious facts of life barely dawned on me when shit hit the fan.

It was like I didn't really care about football until Mother announced I wasn't allowed to continue practice after James and his buddy had beaten the crap out of me. It didn't even hurt badly and if Laurent hadn't held me down while James pounded his fists into my face, I'm sure I would have been able to handle him. I'd joined the football team because Emmett had begged me to, but when I wasn't allowed to be part of the team anymore, I missed it. I missed the practice session and even the games. I realized it was the one thing I'd done since we'd moved here that made me feel normal, like I fit in. I was surprisingly good at it too.

At first I didn't feel the need to tell Bella. I figured I'd humiliated myself enough every time we made out and feared my self-esteem would sink to an all time low if she told me she didn't feel the same way about me. But after that night in her room, I wanted to really badly. I didn't even care anymore if she said it back. I wanted her to know how amazing she was and that nothing would ever keep me away from her. Most certainly not my Mother. How every time I touched her I was hit by this jolt of electricity and I could no longer live without it. When she smiled my heart beat faster and when she kissed me I felt like everything in me was on fire. I'd never abandon her and I'd never give up on her.

I held it back though. Sometimes for brief seconds she looked scared and withdrawn. I wasn't sure whether something I did or said caused it. So I settled on the next best thing I could come up with – "I miss you." I felt shitty about it. It was so lame. There I was practically molesting her every time I saw her, yet the simple three words wouldn't come out. _I'm just waiting for the right moment,_ I told myself while we were lying on the sofa in the boathouse. At the rate I was going she'd sleep with me before I told her, "And oh, yeah, I'm wretchedly in love with you. Don't ever think about leaving me, because I will follow you wherever you go."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 JPOV

**Many thanks to my betas – Reamhar & KCerena. **

**I'd recommend reading my story "Winter of Love" before reading these outtakes.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 – JPOV Outtake **

**JPOV**

I felt like a jackass standing in the Cullens' gigantic tacky house, staring at the stairs and waiting for Alice to come down. The minute the front door opened and Esme, the ice queen, stared at me I'd regretted the decision to attempt entry through the front door. So much for Rose the know-it-all's advice. I mean – Jesus –flowers and front doors! The flowers that were fast wilting in my hand were a great analogy for the _brilliance_ of Rose's advice

At least, thanks to Daddy Cullen, Bells and I were allowed to enter. I had yet to form a proper opinion about the dude. He looked ridiculous with the martini glass in his hand and a polo sweater wrapped around his shoulders. At least the he was friendly enough – gotta give him credit for that. He literally saved the day when he walked over to join his stuck-up wife at the door and proceeded to greet us as if they'd been expecting us.

_I should've bought a box of chocolates_; a_t least I could have eaten them once she kicked me out of here,_ I thought, when Alice finally pranced down the stairs.

"Hey. Are those for me? Thank you," Alice said, taking the god-awful flowers out of my hand and grabbing my elbow with her other hand. I followed her into the kitchen where she proceeded to put the flowers into a vase that looked way too fancy. I almost chuckled. I tried to distract myself from the flowers and the lunacy of the situation and focused my attention on the girl instead.

She wore a tight little black dress that hugged her body like a second skin. My jeans felt too tight all of a sudden and I realized that coming here had been a colossal mistake. I hadn't even figured out what to say to her and judging from the past week I most certainly wasn't going to get laid until I figured this clusterfuck out. Fuck. Me.

"Do you wanna take a walk outside?" Alice asked, interrupting my staring session.

"Sure." I followed her out of the kitchen door which lead into the yard. We walked in silence next to each other until we reached their pool. _Pretentious fucking family._ I was tired of the silence. It was more exhausting than talking.

"So Alice, can we just cut to the chase and figure this shit out? I don't know what you exactly expect, but I've tried. I admit I acted like an asshole. I've told you why, and I don't think this stuff between you and me scares me anymore. I like you a lot. I miss you. I miss us – and not just the sex. You have to know that. If you need me to fall down on my knees and beg for you to take me back – I will, okay?" I rushed my words out. I could feel sweat forming my forehead even though the weather was cold. My stomach churned, bile was rising and I it down swallowed hard, afraid that I might throw up right on their perfectly manicured lawn. I wanted to get this over with. I'd wasted enough time pussyfooting around the subject.

I knew I loved my girl. Almost the minute I laid eyes on her, even though she sometimes scared the shit out of me. I knew. And saying "I love you" almost felt like I was cheapening what we had because it reminded me of how easily Renee would say it to each of her new boytoys. Like it meant everything and nothing at the same time. But it meant plenty to me.

Alice sighed. "Why can't you just say it?" She raised her tiny hands, placed them on my chest and shoved me away. I almost stumbled.

"What, Alice?" I challenged her. "Tell you what? Tell you that I love you? I thought you knew that!"

"You're an ass, Jasper Swan because I deserve to hear that at least twice a day. _I love you, Alice Cullen and I worship the ground you walk on._" She cracked a smile as the last word left her mouth. "Say it!"

I laughed, but she raised one of her perfect eyebrows at me, which made me reconsider my response instantly.

I suppressed my laughter and gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Alice Cullen, and I worship the ground you walk on." I gave it my best effort. If she didn't take me back after this, I was done. Finito.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 EPOV25 Outtake

**Thx to Reamhar & KCerena – without whom I'd never dare posting this shit.**

**I'd definitely recommend reading my story "Winter of Love" – before reading the outtakes.**

**I don't own Twilight – Dooh!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25 – EPOV Outtake**

I hated Sundays. I never used to before. In fact, I used to welcome the reprieve weekends provided from the mindless classes I was forced to attend during the week. But now, Sundays had officially become the most boring days of the week.

On this Sunday, I found myself walking down into the kitchen and pretending to do homework. Unfortunately I was so far ahead in most of the silly classes that I could probably do nothing for weeks and get away with it. No distraction was to be found in that activity. The sight of the telephone, however, sitting on the table outside the kitchen door was taunting me. I wanted to call her. Badly.

"What's up?" my annoying sister asked as she bounced into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Not much. Are you hanging out with Jas later today?"

I really could not have cared less about her plans; all I wanted to know is whether she'd have any clue about what Bella was up to. Of course the easiest thing would have been to pick up the phone and call, but after the last two days I really didn't want to seem any more needy and pathetic than I already did. Besides, not even twelve hours had passed since I'd last seen her.

"Nah, he said he might go see Jake later on. Apparently his dad goes down there a lot and he's going to try to go along. Never mind. You know Mother would throw a shitfit if I skipped again today."

Tempting as it was, I resisted asking if she knew whether Bella had gone along too. Alice knew too much about my business lately as it was. She turned around to squint at me with a soda can in her hand. I gave her my best blank expression.

"I know it's fake, dear brother – that look of disinterest. You're a good liar, but you are not fooling me. You're so whipped! Maybe you should just call her if you're soooo curious," she teased me and I huffed.

"Yeah, whatever, Alice. If I'd wanted to call her, I would."

"Right. I'd offer to call to find out whether she's home, but since you don't care I won't." Alice snickered and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait," I yelled before she'd reached the stairs. "Alice?"

She walked back to the kitchen slowly and stayed in the doorframe staring at me.

"Oh, you're so pussy whipped, it's funny too watch! I'm wondering whether Mother has noticed . . . Do you want me to call so you won't seem quite as pathetic? You know she'll figure out why I'm calling anyway."

"Never mind. And I am not." Seriously – pussy whipped? No way. And what the hell – Bella could put her convictions about feminism and equality to good use and call me.

Needless to say, I didn't call.

I got tired of staring in the direction of the phone after a while and went for a run. It didn't help at all with getting Bella out of my head. My addiction to being with her was driving me slowly insane. I avoided taking a shower at night just so my mind wouldn't wander off in _that_ direction _again_. It only ever provided temporary release and not even in a good way. Ever since I'd felt her hands on me, jerking off by myself had become less and less appealing.

In retrospect, it turned out that foregoing the shower was probably a mistake. I couldn't fall asleep that night and woke up the next morning too late to take care of business before school.

As a result, all I thought about all day as I sat in my classes was Bella and the fact that _she_ apparently had called _me_ and I never knew about it until after the event. I was mad because I instinctively knew that my Mother had something to with it and even madder because I could have spent the day with her after all.

It was completely usual for me to have nothing but Bella on my mind, but that Monday was different. I'd always felt a sort of magic pull toward her. I wanted her around, laughing, kissing, talking – I'd take whatever fix Bella would give me. I didn't care. Just her giggling next to me, or her letting me hold her hand and kiss her soft, pouty mouth was usually enough.

But today when my mind focused on Bella, it solely honed in 'on naked in my bed Bella' writhing below me. After school, when we were sitting in the car in front of her house, I was about to invite myself in, but thankfully I didn't have to.

I regretted my decision to suggest that we do our homework at the kitchen table almost the second we sat down. I'd already done all the schoolwork for the week ahead and I wasn't even attempting to read anything. Instead I stared at the same page in the retarded textbook for what felt like forever.

This was a bad idea, I thought. I was able to smell the scent of her skin and her hair as she whipped it over her shoulder and it was enough for my mind to keep on replaying images of 'naked Bella.' I didn't dare to take a look at her, because I knew I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself from touching her. I tried to sit as still as possible because any movement was downright uncomfortable. As it was, my fingers were itching to move to her knee. I found a pencil and started playing with it instead.

When she got up to get me a glass of water, I made my next mistake by turning around and looking at her. Bella's jeans were hanging low enough on her hips that I could see red cotton panties and a small sliver of her naked back. I got up behind her in a split second and took the glass from her hands.

I wanted Bella so badly it hurt. I leaned forward, started kissing her and completely lost it. The second she suggested a trip to her room, my legs couldn't move fast enough up the stairs. As we stumbled into her room, I hesitated for a second, which was all it took for her to push me down onto the bed. I welcomed her actions. They made me feel less like a depraved, lovesick lunatic. Maybe, just maybe she wanted me too.

My breath hitched when she moved to kneel between my legs and kissed me just above my jeans. I wasn't sure what her plans were, but I was teetering on the edge already as she started rubbing her hand over my lately permanently hard penis.

When her hands started working on my belt, my head snapped up. As much as I wanted her to give me another blowjob, I was slightly terrified of my inability to control myself. The last time I'd felt her mouth on me, I'd almost come immediately. I'd venture to say it was the shortest blowjob in history. It was definitely over within a minute. Because it had hurt so badly to be stuck with a permanent hard on in my pants practically all day, I pushed my pants down eagerly once her hands popped the first button.

Rather than taking me in her mouth she started licking me and it drove me insane. I wondered if someone had told her to do it this way, or if she'd figured it out on her own somehow. Honestly, I was terrified to ask and mortified to have to admit that it felt scarily good. So good in fact that this would probably go down as an even faster event.

When I felt her tongue slide up again, I couldn't stop myself and sat up, pushing my erect penis rudely into her face. She didn't seem to mind though and started swirling her tongue around me. The longer she kept toying with me like that, the less control I had.

If someone would have told me six months ago that I would have my first girlfriend performing oral sex on me after dating for a whole three weeks, I would have told them they were deranged and in urgent need of help. I'd always viewed this sort of act as perverted and degrading. In fact, I still my qualms about her doing this for me, albeit not enough to stop her.

I watched her as her mouth slid over me and I knew immediately that wasn't a smart move on my part. I wanted this to last longer than it was going to at this rate. So I stared ahead at her brother's bed across the room and then to the magazines on the floor before closing my eyes and trying to come up with some images that would take my mind off of what she was doing.

_Please, just let me last a little while longer._

I started reciting the alphabet backwards, but it wasn't enough. For a moment, it helped to think about Mr. Cope, the school administrator, who'd always smiled at me just a hair too long for comfort.

I felt her mouth on me, warm and wet, as she was taking me deeper into her mouth. I needed more. _Concentrate._ I had made progress in the past week. I was getting better at holding back and making it feel better. And I think I would have been fine if she hadn't pulled all these new tricks out of her bag. As I got more frenzied in my attempt to focus on something else, my body reacted involuntarily and I started rocking my hips into her mouth. The feeling of her mouth on me in rhythm with my movements soon caused sensory overload.

I lasted for a little longer, but not by very much by any stretch of the imagination. When I knew I was close, I told her, but she wouldn't move her head away and instead took me deeper into her mouth.

I felt like a complete asshole when I realized what she'd done, but I'd be a liar if I didn't admit that she'd given me the best orgasm ever, not that I had much experience in that department. Then, to my absolute horror, she shyly admitted that she had her period. I had to give myself the 'jerk of the month' award for this stunt. I was tempted to tell her that I really didn't care about some blood, but she seemed uncomfortable about it. It did buy me some time, however, to figure out how to repay the favor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 EPOVChapter 26

**Thanks to my betas Reamhar & KCerena! **

**Here's a short & sweet EPOV for Chapter 26.**

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I raced home on Monday after hanging out with Bella all afternoon. I knew I needed to do something. I was already tired of Mother's constant whining about how I was letting my schoolwork slide just for a girl. I didn't want to explain to her that Bella was far from being "just a girl" and I was way ahead with my schoolwork, but somehow I started to have the suspicion that she wouldn't stop there. The whining and constant questioning were only the tip of the iceberg.

When we first moved into this big, ugly monster of a house that looked like it didn't belong here, Mother had argued with the phone company for hours about how she wanted to have phone jacks installed so that she'd be able to have multiple phones within this behemoth. And she did get her wish after numerous phone calls and extra payments. There were three phones in the house: one next to the kitchen, one in library, and one in their bedroom. Since Carlisle hadn't slept in that room for over two years, we might as well have started calling it her bedroom.

I stopped at the phone next to the kitchen. When I looked underneath the small table the phone was standing on, I noticed that the cable had been unplugged, as I had suspected. I ran to the library and noticed that that phone was also not connected. I was pretty certain the only functioning phone at this point was in her bedroom. I didn't bother to confirm it. Instead I walked over to the living room where Mother was sitting, pretending to read a magazine.

"Good evening, Edward. Do you mind me asking where you've been all day?"

"I spent the afternoon with Bella doing homework. Why did you unplug the phones down here?" I seethed with anger.

"Well, I had a migraine and wanted to have a quiet Sunday. Is that so hard to understand?" she answered nonchalantly, flipping the magazine on her lap shut. "And just for the record, young man, I don't remember giving you permission to spent the afternoon at that girl's house. God forbid unsupervised. Who knows what that little slut will tempt you to do?" She got up and stalked toward me.

"Don't you have a pill for that? The migraines I mean; isn't that what you usually do, pop a pill? Does Carlisle know? I bet he doesn't," I challenged. "And that girl has a name. Her name is Isabella. She's my girlfriend and I'm in love with her."

"Pull yourself together. Love? That's nonsense, Edward. And that little girl . . . that little slut." Her voice was loud and screeching as the words left her mouth.

"That's enough, Mother!" I yelled. I had never done that before. Usually I listened to her tirades and kept quite. But she'd gone too far tonight and she knew it too. I could tell by the way she recomposed her face and was suddenly wearing this sad, pitiful expression on her face. She wasn't fooling me though.

"Edward, don't you understand that I only want what's best for you? I just don't want that girl to trap you. There are bigger and better things ahead for you. Once you leave this town you'll meet so many other nice girls," she said, getting up, walking over to me, and reaching with her hand for my face. "You'll see that this was just a phase."

I stopped her hand before it reached me.

"Don't. And don't you ever dare talk about her in that way. Not in front of me."

I turned around and ran up the stairs. The next morning I got up before she did and called Carlisle.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
